


Take a Break, Baka

by Ziirroh



Series: In Another Place, We're Together [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Since she does make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: Whenever Natsuki had free time during the chaos that was festival prep she would spend it with Monika but every time they would have a moment of reprieve together it was always just that, a moment.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: In Another Place, We're Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Take a Break, Baka

**Author's Note:**

> The title was what I had the draft title as and I'm too lazy to think of something different lol. 
> 
> Anygay, pardon my long departure from writing and updating this particular third installment to the triplet of fanart made by my lovely friend Vnixxir on tumblr, which as always I shall linketh beloweth. I got busy in life and then lacked motivation to do the important task of finishing up this fic while it was basically a half completed draft OTL. I will admit this one is a bit more rushed than the usual riff raff so if you find anything funky then please let me know so I can hide the embarrassment from future prying eyes *eyes emoji*. Alright, git outta here and start readin'!
> 
> https://vnixxir.tumblr.com/post/617805687864655872/doki-doki-love-club-full-res-on-patreon

The halls and classrooms were bustling with activity as students and teachers were moving to and fro. A school festival was soon to happen and everyone was trying their best to reach completion on their projects. 

As time grew closer to the day of the festival the busier the students became. Last minute changes or decisions were cause for a chance of chaos to erupt but the issues were usually solved fairly quickly by a teacher.

Monika found herself wrapped up in her class’ project of a space maze. It wasn’t much of a maze but more of a stargazing experience with model planets, glow in the dark stars and artistic backdrops. Although she wasn’t the class president (believe it or not) she was heavily relied upon by her other classmates whenever they ran into a problem.

Being someone who was considered gifted in everything did make things a bit difficult for her sometimes. She was constantly called on to help with various tasks like painting the fake galaxies or to coordinate the decoration placements. She really didn’t feel bothered with the extra work since she enjoyed being relied on and keeping busy. 

Quite frankly she was being overworked as many of the tasks were essentially being pushed onto her. Not that she was ever working alone, but she still had a lot on her plate. There were some moments where Yuri would quietly take her aside and ask if she was okay or feeling tired. Monika would always reply that she was fine and would immediately bounce back into the fray despite Yuri’s disbelieving look.

Monika was able to take breaks when the opportunity presented itself and would typically spend that time wandering the halls and observing other classes. Since things were becoming so busy Monika had decided it was best to suspend club activities this time around until the festival was over. Other than Yuri, who shared a class with her, she didn’t have too many chances to see the other members.

Upon a visit to Sayori’s class she learned that she was preparing fortune telling booths, which Sayori seemed very excited to work on. Her energy must have been contagious since her classmates always seemed in high spirits. When visiting the class of the only boy in the club was quite tame in comparison to Sayori’s since his class was preparing a rather ordinary haunted house. 

Then there was Natsuki whose class was doing an animal themed cafe. Most of their preparations were costume designing and prop placement, with Natsuki and a few others being in charge of the menu. Monika found herself spending most of her breaks outside of the classroom with Natsuki. If the girl wasn’t seen wandering the halls herself then she was usually in the Home Economics room.

However their moments together were very short-lived. Each time the two girls would strike up a conversation Monika would be called away in order to go fix a sudden problem or help solve a dispute. 

It was becoming a letdown since whenever she left Natsuki would wear a disheartened expression. It was almost like she was abandoning a kitten in a cardboard box by the side of the road. 

She did wish that she could stay longer with Natsuki, but the sense of duty she had to her class was just a bit stronger.

Whenever Natsuki had free time during the chaos that was festival prep she would spend it with Monika but every time they would have a moment of reprieve together it was always just that, a moment. 

Someone from Monika’s class would always come running for the girl and practically beg her to return to the class to help with something. At the first few instances Natsuki didn’t pay it any mind since this time of the week is always the busiest. Monika was basically good at doing anything she put her mind to, so it made sense that her classmates would run to her for help. 

However, Natsuki began to notice that the instances of those classmates seeking out Monika for help weren’t just every now and then but practically every time. Natsuki began to wonder how hopeless the other kids in Monika’s class must be because no matter what time of day or where she would be, someone was always seeking out Monika and taking her away. 

Every. Single. Time. 

Now Natsuki would never admit it out loud, but she was starting to get annoyed at seeing Monika being taken away from her like that. They couldn’t see each other in the club since it was temporarily suspended and they also didn’t meet outside of school like usual since Monika’s preparations often kept her at school late.

Natsuki knew that she couldn’t just stop the students from seeking Monika out nor could she deter the girl from not going. So instead she opted to do things her way and that was to make sweets.

At one point Yuri had met up with her and voiced her concerns about Monika’s situation. She was mostly worried that their club president wasn’t getting enough rest or replenishing her energy in the form of food or snacks. Thus Natsuki took it upon herself to at least feed her girlfriend. It was the least she could do.  
Natsuki made something simple, a batch of cookies. She figured it would be the easiest thing for someone who was always on the move to be able to eat. Now her only problem was finding the right moment to give them to Monika.

The task was much easier said than done since Monika was constantly somewhere else whenever Natsuki would stop by her class and ask for her. It wasn’t until late afternoon that she was finally able to grab ahold of her, quite literally. Natsuki practically had to drag Monika off towards a spot beneath the stairwell that was surprisingly secluded despite all the busybodies roaming the halls.

Now all she had left to do was give the cookies.

“You really need to learn to tell people no.” Natsuki said after leading Monika beneath an empty stairwell. She then gave her a concerned look. “You look like you’re on the brink of exhaustion.”

Monika was about to deny her words, but the small voice in her head told her otherwise. It was only then, standing in this place, that she realized how much of a busybody she had been this past week. She must have grown accustomed to moving her body so much because now that she was still she felt the exhaustion creeping into her limbs. 

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as she released a sigh. When she opened them she was greeted with a grumpy looking Natsuki glaring up at her. “See. You are tired.” Monika smiled at her and just nodded. She really couldn’t say anything otherwise it would just come out sounding like excuses. She really was overworking herself and it took Natsuki pulling her aside like this to help her fully realize that.

It was at this moment that Monika noticed Natsuki seemed to be holding something behind her back. But before Monika could ask what Natsuki had been holding she could hear her name being called from somewhere down the hall. 

Instinctively she turned her head towards the sound and almost by reflex she began to turn her body in that same motion. In that brief moment she realized just how bad things were if her immediate reaction to being called upon was to go straight back to work. But she never got the chance to step away as a small arm shot out and pinned itself against the wall she was leaning on, successfully keeping her in place. 

Monika looked down to find Natsuki giving her a stern expression. “Looks like I need an intervention.” Monika chuckled as she raised an arm to rub the back of her head sheepishly.

Their position was a bit awkward, with Natsuki leaning heavily forward as most of her weight had gone onto the arm that connected with the wall. She was blushing noticeably and there was no way for her to hide the embarrassed expression on her face while both of her hands were occupied. Monika felt extremely tempted to tease her but thought better of it since she realized that Natsuki was going through quite a lot of trouble to find her and now keep her from leaving.

The sound of Monika’s name being called again snapped both girls back to the moment and prompted Natsuki to finally act. This time Natsuki thrusted the item she had been concealing behind her back in front of Monika’s face. She looked off to the side while mumbling, “I thought you might like these”. 

In her hand was a clear plastic bag that was tied off with a red ribbon, and in the bag was a handful of cookies.

Monika smiled as she took the bag. “Thank y--” she began before once again a student called out her name, only this time they sounded much closer than before.

“Looks like I have to go.” She said while feeling some disdain at being unable to properly show her appreciation. 

“I wish they would just leave you alone.” Natsuki grumbled. “But, yeah, you should probably go.” At this point Natsuki had already backed off from her, though the faint blush that lingered on her face was still noticeable.

Monika moved out of where they were hiding to wave down the student that had been calling her. While waiting for them to approach she turned back to Natsuki. “These look really good,” She held up the cookies, “so I’ll be sure to enjoy them on my next break. After all, my doting girlfriend went through all the trouble to feed this starving artist” Monika said jokingly and gave a playful wink.

“You better eat them!” Natsuki said with a huff while crossing her arms and then smirked. “You probably need the sugar to energize your weary soul. Besides, I made those with a lot of…” She didn’t finish the sentence as the random student finally appeared around the corner.

Her face was painted with a fierce blush as she instead swiftly turned around and began heading in the opposite direction. “They’re good so just eat them!” She said before rushing out of sight.

Monika chuckled, only she was able to get Natsuki to go along with her playful banter and admit adorably embarrassing things. Too bad she didn’t get to finish what she was saying this time. 

Monika turned to follow her classmate back to the room and as they walked she held the bag of cookies up in front of her to examine it again.

“What’s that you got there?” The student asked.

Monika grinned and said confidently, “Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, yes? No? Well, I thought it was rather adorable.  
> Sometimes I forget that I've already established their role as gfs due to my previous story of these two doofs. Maybe I'll try writing a fic about how that actually comes to be, but honestly this being an already established thing is convenient hahah.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Y'all stay safe during these times of plague, environmental dangers and rampant whatever the heck else~ *Blows a platonic smeck your way*


End file.
